culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Walking Away (Craig David song)
| Recorded = 2000 | Genre = R&B | Length = |3:31 }} | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Mark Hill | Last single = "7 Days" (2000) | This single = "Walking Away" (2000) | Next single = "Rendezvous" (2001) | Misc = }} "Walking Away" is a song by English singer Craig David. It was written by David and Mark Hill and released as the third single from his debut studio album, Born to Do It (2000). It reached number one in New Zealand where it became the number one song of 2001, combining both sales and airplay. In 2008, the track was re-recorded for David's Greatest Hits compilation, released in November 2008 in the United Kingdom. The new versions each feature a different artist: Lynnsha on the French version, Nek on the Italian version, Álex Ubago on the Spanish version and Monrose on the German version. Monrose's vocals were sung in English rather than in German, whereas the other artists sang in their native languages. Music video Original version There were two versions to this song. The European music video begins with David with his girlfriend in a car, where she is seen yelling at him. He turns on the radio and the beat starts. He then gets out of the car and the landscape continually changes, showing different places. Directed by Max & Dania. In the U.S. version, the video begins with an introduction from another song, ("Walking Away Remix") leading into the actual song. The video shows him "walking away" from troubles in his life: a flooded apartment, a fire in his 67 Camaro convertible, electrical problems at the train station, and a tornado at the end of the video. ''Greatest Hits'' version New versions of the songs were recorded and shot in 2008, and it features Lynnsha on the French version, Nek on the Italian version, Álex Ubago on the Spanish version and Monrose on the German version. The video was shot in black and white, and the guest artist is seen in some scenes. Sometimes, the two singers are seen together. Formats and track listings ; 12" maxi — UK # "Walking Away" (DJ Chunky remix featuring MC B-live) # "Walking Away" (DJ Chunky remix — no MC) # "Walking Away" (treats better day remix) ; 12" maxi — Europe / UK CD: 2 # "Walking Away" — 3:27 # "Walking Away" (ignorants remix) — 5:16 # "Walking Away" (DJ chunky remix) — 5:43 # "Walking Away" (treats day remix) — 5:22 ; CD maxi # "Walking Away" — 3:27 # "Human" — 4:01 # "7 Days" (live in Stockholm) — 7:00 # "Walking Away" (ignorants remix) — 5:16 # "Walking Away" (DJ Chunky remix) — 5:43 # "Walking Away" (treats better day remix) — 5:22 ; UK CD: 1 # "Walking Away" — 3:27 # "Human" — 4:01 # "7 Days" (live in Stockholm) — 7:00 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Release history References External links * Category:2000 singles Category:2001 singles Category:2002 singles Category:2008 singles Category:Craig David songs Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Songs written by Craig David Category:Songs written by Mark Hill (musician) Category:Nek songs Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:2000 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles